The Darkest Heir
by bwayfan
Summary: Story follows Ruby, the only daughter of Lord Voldemort. But what happens when she falls in love with dad's worst enemyHarry Potter? Trouble, that's what. Ruby must choose sides. Rated for romance in following chapters.
1. And So it Begins

The Darkest Heir

Hello and welcome to my second fanfiction. This one is sure to be more promising than the last! It's around the same basic idea, a girl born to darkness but with pure intentions. She is the daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. An unwanted child, but who slowly grows to become the rightful heir to Voldemort's reign. What will happen when she first enters Hogwarts under a fake name? When her father looses power completely, then regains it? And finally, what side will she ultimately choose? The only way to know is to read on….

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it.

Like many others it was a dark and stormy night when it began….

"Sire, she is here." The dark and cold voice rang throughout the empty house.

"Bring her to me." His voice was cold and powerful, cruel but delicate at the same time. A young women was dragged into the room by two husky looking men. She was not very old at all, only about the age of 20 or so, with long red hair and a dirty face. It was clear from her pained expression and the odd angle of her leg that it was broken.

"Thank you Crabbe…Goyle…" He spoke again as he walked slowly towards the girl still held captive. Then the Dark Lord sighed,

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth? My decision to let you live was based on only one condition that you have just broken…to _never_ seek me nor talk to me again."

The women looked directly into his snake-like emerald eyes. "I did not come here on a light note." Elizabeth's voice was shallow but without a trace of fear. "Do you really think I like to come back to you? To have to relive those moments when we were both at Hogwarts together? To relive the largest mistake I've ever made?"

Upon hearing this the Dark Lord grimaced and glared upon her with pure disgust. "Believe me when I say this Elizabeth….loving you was the biggest and only mistake I have ever made either."

Elizabeth choked and looked down. "I shouldn't have come here…but Tom, listen-"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" He roared as some of the Death Eaters around him hissed softly. "I abandoned that name the same night I abandoned you and that stupid mortal weakness they call love! Now I suggest that you spit out what you are trying to say quickly before I kill you."

Elizabeth let one tear role down her cheek and looked up into his eyes one last time. "It's a child. I'm going to have a child. Yours."

He never forgot those words. The last words he would ever hear Elizabeth speak and the silence that followed. The Dark Lord was about to instruct one of his Death Eaters to kill her right then and there, but something stopped him that fateful night. He hated the thought that there would be something to remind him of the love he had once felt for that silly mortal Elizabeth, but still….he needed an heir. Maybe this was the answer. He certainty didn't want Elizabeth but perhaps keeping her child would prove useful. He didn't have to love her…just raise her.

"Take her to the chambers. Lock her up. She has violated the terms on which I would spare her life." He said forcefully. Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear and regret. "But…just wait until the child is born…then do as I instructed." He walked away without another look into her eyes nor at her face which now held a grim but satisfied expression.

He didn't know it that night, but fate was falling into place. By allowing his child heir to live he had sealed his own fate.

**11 Years Later….**

A young girl was laying in the middle of a beautiful green meadow. She gazed at the sky and shielded her emerald green eyes from the blazing hot sun. She rolled over and sighed while inhaling the sweet spell of the grass.

This was Ruby. Like her father, she went by her first name and her first name only. As far as she knew she didn't even have a last name. It's not like there was a birth certificate to refer to, because hardly anyone in the world knew she even existed.

However her first name was chosen specifically for her by her father. She was named Ruby after a beautiful, blood-red gemstone, which coincidentally, matched the color of her long hair.

"Ruby!" A voice called out through the meadow. She sat up and looked around for the voice. "Ruby!" They called out again.

"Yes?" She called out in a shy voice. She then saw the man calling her name. He was tall and had a dark cloak draped around him. But they all did. "You're father wishes to have a word with you."

Ruby's heart leapt in joy. A talk with her father! It was very rare for Ruby to even see her father more than once a month. She had been raised well, but never with as much affection from her father as she needed. Every once and a while when she was feeling particularly lonely she thought of her mother. But of course that was silly. She had been told that her mother had died in a muggle accident when she was only one.

After taking this all in she followed the man in the black cloak back into the house. The house itself was old and pretty much falling apart. Wood and boards stuck up at all angles and finding snakes living in the interior was not uncommon. But it was where she had lived all her life. She didn't know there was anything better because she had never experienced anything but this life.

Speaking of her life, which was filled by the teachings of her father's many helpers. Ruby didn't mind being raised by her father's supporters though. She knew her father was a very busy man with a very important job. And his job was to rid the wizarding world of people who did not share the pure wizarding blood.

She didn't really know much about her father. She knew he was an extremely strong wizard and was once very good-looking. She had seen old pictures. But one night something had happened…he had gotten in a fight, she was told. He had been trying to just do his job, getting rid of those unworthy to even have wizarding ability.

It was said that small infant had ripped away all her father's power and he was barely able to stand any longer. But he was still very much alive. She knew most people thought her father had died that night when a spell of his backfired, but she knew differently. Yes, her father was very much alive. Very weak, in fact she wasn't allowed to see him. When he spoke to her he always hid himself with a cloak….but she was alive.

Ruby shook her head trying to clear her thoughts so she could think. She wondered why her father wanted to speak with her. "Lucious?" she turned to the tall man in the cloak. "Why does my father want to see me all of a sudden?"

Lucious Malfoy turned to face the young girl and tightened his lips. "I haven't the slightest idea." He said dryly.

They had just finished climbing the high staircase that led to a single door in the middle of the hallway. Lucious stopped walking and nodded towards the door, signaling that Ruby should continue on alone.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door that lead to her father's study and bedroom. In fact, he hardly ever left this room…except on 'business' of course.

"Dad?" Ruby asked softly into the dark, completely unlit room. The room was large, but almost completely empty. It held only a small bed that was rarely even used and a large chair facing the window opposite the door. In the chair sat a man. That is, if you use the term 'man' loosely.

As I said before, Ruby was forbidden to view her father. She didn't know what he looked like or what he was hiding…since the accident. She hadn't seen his face or any part of him for that matter, because he spoke to her with his back turned, facing the window, and a long black cloak pulled over his head.

"Ruby…come in, my child." A low, hoarse voice whispered.

Ruby stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "What is it, father?" She asked quietly, while looking around the room, because it seemed awkward to speak to the back of his head.

"I have something for you." He said. With his wand he levitated a small piece of paper directly into Ruby's hands. It was a letter.

Ruby turned and looked it over.

On the back it was addressed to:

_Miss Ruby, Dawson_

_13 Anaconda Blvd._

_The Old Creaky House with the Snakes_

"What is this?" Ruby asked curiously. She turned to see who it was from. "What is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? And why does it say my last name is Dawson?"

Ruby didn't know it, but there was a dark knowing smile playing across her father's lips.

"Dawson was your mother's maiden name. But as for what is Hogwarts…well, you'll find out soon enough."

So what did you think??? I'll be thrilled to read any comments, suggestions or anything else you feel compelled to tell me. Please do comment. Your motivation will help me finish the next chapter that much sooner!


	2. Journey to Platform 9 34

The Darkest Heir, ch.2

_Journey to Platform 9 ¾ _

Hello, this is the 2nd chapter of The Darkest Heir. I know it's only been a few days since my last posting, but I have the first few chapters down already, and I'm just waiting to edit them.

I'd like to thank my first reviewer, Lightstream. Then I'd also like to apologize for spelling Lucius Malfoy's name incorrectly. That's my mistake, and I thank you for correcting me. So are you ready? Ruby has just received her Hogwarts letter of acceptance…this is where it begins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby held the letter in her hands and read out loud to the Dark Lord himself,

_"Miss Ruby Dawson, you are herby accepted to Hogwarts School __of Witchcraft and Wizardry by__ headmaster, __Albus__ Dumbledore."_

"Dad…what is this, I didn't apply to any schools…" Ruby squinted her brilliant green eyes at the irregular font on the paper.

Voldemort smiled, as if he knew a secret joke. "No, you didn't. But I did. Ruby, didn't you ever wonder where your father learned it all? How I learned all the spells and magic you've seen?" He shook his head in disgust.

The truth was Ruby _had_ thought a lot about where and how her father became so powerful. She had just been too afraid to ask. "So…what? I'm going there?" Ruby asked in disbelief. She had never left home or the surrounding woods before, never.

"Yes Ruby. You are going to attend Hogwarts this fall. Dumbledore and his team could not be a bigger bunch of fools, but there is no place in the world where you could learn more about magic."

"But dad! I don't know anything about magic! I don't even have a wand!" She interrupted angrily, then regretting it almost instantly.

Voldemort laughed softly. "At least you know what a wand is. Some of those _mudbloods_ will just be receiving their letters now and have no idea what to do next." He spoke bitterly.

Ruby gulped. "But dad…this isn't my real last name…is it?" "No. You don't have a last name actually. You won't need one eventually." Ruby was dying to ask what he meant by this, but held her tongue wisely as he continued. "You obviously can't go with the real family name Riddle, because than Dumbledore would find out that you are my daughter."

Ruby squinted her eyes at her father. "Why is that so bad? Why can't everyone know I am your daughter?"

The Dark Lord began to laugh at the very thought. "Ruby, don't be stupid. How do you think people will react if you waltz right into the place? You-the only child of the Dark Lord that no one even knows exists. Obviously you'll just have to pretend that your family is someone else. Or else that fool, Dumbledore will take you away from me. Do you want that?" He asked sternly.

Ruby shook her head no. "Of course I don't want to be taken away dad…but why would he do that? I mean, I know some people don't approve of your job and what you do, but…" she trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to ask what she really wanted.

"Ruby, listen to me." Her father spoke sharply. "Most people are fools! At Hogwarts you will hear stories of how cruel I am. What I have done to people and how evil I am. You mustn't believe these stories, Ruby. People simply tell these rumors because they are afraid."

Ruby nodded and bit her thumbnail. "I guess I'll go now then…" The child back away slowly then turned and closed the door.

Voldemort sighed and rubbed a grey and decaying hand over his bald head. He didn't like to lie to his daughter about what he had done. But she would understand soon enough. And she would be grateful. Ruby certainly wasn't ready to know what he was yet. She was just a child, completely unaware of the fact that he, her father was the cruelest, darkest wizard ever the walk on the Earth. And more importantly, that she, Ruby, was his heir. No…she wasn't ready yet. But the time would come.

As soon as Ruby closed the door to her father's room she let out a small shriek of pure glee. She was going to study at Hogwarts! The school that her father attended when he was a boy! She couldn't wait to go and learn more about her father from the school. Maybe he was a champion Quidditch captain! Or maybe he was the best wizard in his year! Ruby was sure that Hogwarts held the answers she had been looking for.

"Ruby!" Lucius Malfoy was waiting downstairs for her. "Your father has instructed me to take you shopping for your school supplies. My son will be going with us. I'd like you to meet Draco. Draco, this is Ruby."

Lucius pushed a skinny, blonde boy out from hiding under his cloak. Draco bowed his head respectfully and nodded. "It's great to finally meet you, Ruby." He said in the same bored tone as his father. "I've heard a lot about you."

Lucius yawned. "Ready to go then?"

"Ready to go where?" Ruby asked curiously. Draco gave her an odd look. "Diagon Alley, of course. You act like you've never been there before…" He said harshly.

Ruby felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. It wasn't her fault she didn't know of Diagon Alley!

"Actually, Draco, Ruby never has been here before. She has never traveled by floo powder either, so be kind." Draco made a face at his father, but helped lead Ruby over towards the fire place.

"Now Draco, you first…" Draco grabbed a handful of powder from the pot on the mantle. He stepped in the fireplace and threw the dust on the ground. Immediately around him, large green flames irrupted. Ruby gave a small gasp, wondering how Draco wasn't burned. "Diagon Alley!" Draco shouted loudly. Then, just like that…he was gone

Ruby stared in awe for a moment before managing to put her eyes back in their sockets and turning to Draco's father. "Your turn." He snarled.

Ruby took a deep breath and took a handful of powder. She walked into the fireplace just as she had seen Draco do, and threw the ash to the ground. "Diagon Alley!" She shouted before the room began to spin.

She was spinning very fast, around and around like she had been sucked down a drain. She tried to cry for help but ended up coughing violently from the soot around her. Finally, she landed with a 'thunk' in an odd looking room.

Ruby turned and rubbed soot out of her eyes as Draco extended a hand to help her up off the ground. "Thanks." She murmured.

When she could finally see, she noticed they were standing in a room filled to the brim with small boxes. A sign outside read "Olivander's Wand Shop."

"A wand!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement. Draco nodded. "I can't wait to get my first one! Of course, I've played with my dad's old ones, but the magic seems to have almost dried out of them, you know?" He said excitedly.

Just then Lucius appeared next to them. "Olivander!" He called out into the seemingly empty store.

A small, bearded man stepped out from a closet behind them. Ruby turn, startled to see him.

"At your service." The man extended a hand to shake with each of them. When it was Ruby's turn to introduce herself she stuttered on the false last name her father and given her. She just hopped that Olivander didn't notice.

"We'll start with the boy, shall we?" He asked and turned to Draco. "Let's see…another Malfoy, I gather. Yes. Hmmmmmmm." He mumbled to himself as he turned and picked up one of the boxes laying around. "Try this…it's dragon heartstring…15 inches. Yew."

Olivander handed Draco the wand and he took it delicately. Then he waved it. Ruby's eyes widened as Draco seemed to glow and a broad smile spread over his face.

"Well, well. It's not too often the first wand is the one, but look here!" Olivander was obviously proud of himself. Draco pocketed his new wand and Luciuc paid the 12 sickles for it.

"Now you miss…you said your name was Ruby Dawson?" Ruby nodded, trying her best to be a good liar. "I'm not familiar with your parents girl. Who are they?" Ruby was dreading this question.

"Uhhh it's just my dad." Ruby spoke slowly but her voice was full of tension. "My mum died a long time ago…but you wouldn't know them. They're not from around here, and uhhh, my dad doesn't get out much." Ruby hot and prickly telling the lie.

Olivander squinted at her suspiciously but then turned away. "Here you are then, Ruby. This one is 8 inches of pine with unicorn hair."

Ruby took the wand from him but confused as to what to do next. "Well for goodness sakes, wave it!" He cried impatiently. Ruby cringed as she swished the wand in the direction of the windows. One of them immediately shattered. Ruby's emerald eyes grew wide as she handed him back the wand without another word.

"Not good… not good…maybe this. This is 10 inches, ash, with dragon heartstring." He handed her wand after wand after wand but each one just seemed to do more damage than the last. Ruby sighed unhappily. "Maybe there just isn't a wand for me."

Olivander stood up to his full height (Which wasn't very much…) and said, "My dead girl, there is a wand for everybody! Don't be impatient!" He handed her another. "This one is white oak, 13 inches with a phoenix feather core."

Ruby sighed and took the wand. She waved it with little hope. But what happened next was unlike anything Ruby had ever felt. Her whole body seemed to glow with warmth and she felt calm and powerful at the same time.

"Finally…." Lucius said.

Ruby was so happy with the purchase of her new wand that she almost exited the shop without paying. "Ruby, that wand is 14 sickles!" Olivander shouted from the desk. "Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, "But I don't have any money…"

"Dear child, do you really think your father sent you here with nothing?" Lucius said as he dug his hand into his cloak and pulled out a fistful of coins. "Here." He handed the money to Olivander.

"Take good care of that wand Ruby. I haven't sold one like it in…well, many years. Just take care of her." Said Olivander seriously. "I will." Ruby promised. "I will."

The rest of that day was spend shopping for other supplies both Ruby and Draco would need for their upcoming first year at Hogwarts. They bought everything, from cloaks to cauldrons, to paper and finally they had reached the pet store. Ruby had walked right past it at the beginning, but Draco stopped and stared into the store.

"Dad! I want an owl." He declared. Lucius seemed to have little control over his son, so in they went. Ruby looked at all kinds of interesting animals, from owls, toads, to eagles and rats. But none caught her eye until the very last cage.

She didn't see anything at first, as it had blended in perfectly with its surrounding environment. But then she saw it. It was a brilliantly colored green snake. "What kind of snake is this?" Ruby asked the pet store owner.

"Oh, it's a magical breed. It's a cross between a green tree mamba and a small python." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well that explains it." Ruby thought to herself. She hadn't seen anything like it before. The snake almost seemed to sense her there as it slithered up to the front of the glass. It flicked it's red tongue in and out and stared at Ruby.

"I wonder why no one bought you…" Ruby asked herself quietly. But then the snake almost…yes, it shook its head!

Startled, Ruby jumped back about a foot and with wide eyes glazed at the snake in a new way. "Did you just shake your head no?" Ruby thought she must have been crazy talking to the snake like that. But then once again, the snake nodded.

"I can talk to snakes…" Ruby said breathlessly. "Wow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Draco and Ruby were sitting in her father's home playing with their new pets. Draco had gotten an enormous eagle owl named Fang for no particular reason. Ruby had of course kept the snake, whom she named Jade because of it's amazing green color.

"It's time to go home Draco. You both need a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is the big day. I can remember my first day at Hogwarts…" Lucius said with a dreamy look in his eye. Then he snapped out of it and looked at his son harshly. "Draco, I said time to go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ruby awoke and rolled over in her stiff cot. She sighed and was about to go back to sleep before she remembered that she was leaving today. She was leaving her home for a very long time to attend the finest school of magic in the world!

When she was finally able to get out of bed she wordlessly began to gather her things together. She was filled with an overwhelming feeling that everything began here, and that she was finally going to find answers about her father and mother that she had questioned so long. She might even have friends for the first time in her life.

She ran down the stairs carrying her bags and the cage with Jade in it. She saw downstairs two men dressed in black waiting for her. "Ruby?" One said, "Your father asked us to drive you to the train station."

Ruby felt a bang of sadness that her father wouldn't even see her off but shook it quickly. "I'm going on a train?" She asked excitedly.

One man nodded. "The Hogwarts express leaves from platform 9 ¾ ." Ruby looked at the man funny, wondering if maybe he was joking. But no, father's helpers never joked. Or did anything funny or amusing for that matter.

"Ruby. Get in the car, it's time to leave." The other one said coldly. Ruby turned to take one last look at the house once they were outside. She took a deep breath, then got into the car.

When they arrived at the station, the men dressed in black didn't get out of the car. "aren't you coming in with me?" Ruby asked a bit frightened.

They shook their heads, then handed Ruby her train ticket and sped off. Ruby gulped and looked down at the ticket. Yup, platform 9 ¾. They weren't joking after all.

Ruby put her suitcases and Jade's cage on a trolley and made her way to platform 9. Seeing nothing here, she went to platform 10. Then back to 9. "There was nothing here! What was going on?" She wondered.

Then she saw him. He was a small boy, extremely skinny but with a bright face. He had messy black hair but eyes that were the same green color as hers were. But there was one last thing; An odd lightning-bolt shaped scar stood out on his pale forehead. Judging by his full trolley which also held an owl's cage, he was a wizard too.

Ruby walked towards him cautiously. She looked for her courage, then asked, "Are you by any chance trying to find platform 9 ¾?"

The boy turned to face her and smiled, obviously relieved. "Yes! I am too. Thought I was crazy for a minute though." Ruby smiled at him then held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ruby, Ruby Dawson…" Ruby noted that lying was only getting easier.

The boy shook her hand eagerly, "Harry's my name. Harry Potter." Ruby froze. His name sounded so familiar, like her heard it in a dream, or a dream of a dream. She shook off her confusion as they discussed how they were going to get to this alleged platform 9 ¾.

"Hey, look over there!" Harry was pointing to a large group of red headed people standing next to the barrier between the two platforms.

"Ok Percy, you first.." They heard the mother obviously giving directions to her son. Then the tallest red head took a running start and dove right into the barrier.

"Where'd he go?" Ruby asked, astonished that he had just disappeared like that. Harry was speechless, even as they watched every last red headed child enter the barrier. The mother than turned and was about to leave the station, but Ruby and Harry stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am….but how did your kids, I mean they just disappeared…" Ruby knew she sounded like a babbling idiot. Thankfully the mother just laughed. "Don't know how to enter the barrier, kids? That's fine, I'm Mrs. Weasley, by the way. You must be first years."

Ruby and harry nodded, clearly relieved that someone knew how to help them.

"My son Ron is a first year too." Mrs. Weasley said, "But anyways, all you have to do is run straight into the wall. It's best to run fast if your nervous. Good luck!" She turned to leave Harry and Ruby staring at the solid brick wall.

"Are we really going to do this?" Ruby questioned.

"We haven't a choice at this point. Besides, it worked for all those kids. Let's go together, shall we?" Ruby nodded as they lined up their trolleys so that they both faced the wall. "Ok….go!" Harry said.

Ruby and Harry both pushed their trolleys faster and faster until they were about a foot from the wall. After that, Ruby closed her eyes.

"Ruby, it worked!" She opened her eyes to find Harry talking excitedly. "Look!"

She gazed around and sure enough, a large sign above her head read, Platform 9 ¾-Hogwarts Express.

"Quick! I think the train is about to leave!" Ruby said pulling on Harry's sleeve. Harry nodded as he began to hoist their baggage aboard the train.

As soon as Ruby had placed both feet on the ladder to climb aboard the train began to move. "Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed as she lost her grip and was about the fall backwards.

"Gotcha!" Harry said as he grabbed her hand and helped her into a compartment.

Ruby grinned at him, "Thanks a load!" She smiled and turned to him. He smiled back at her and asked, "Would you fancy trying to find a compartment?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

But before she turned to follow Harry to a compartment she looked back at the rushing landscape near Kings Cross Station. The green grass and blue sky seemed to blur together in her eyes as one large tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm leaving my home." She thought to herself. "And everything I've ever known." But the odd thing was…she couldn't have been happier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was long. Did that seem long to you? Anyways, please review, my goal is at least 100 for this story, so we've got a long ways to go!

The next chapter will be out pretty soon I believe. It should be the best so far, because Ruby will finally be entering Hogwarts for the first time. The daughter of Lord Voldemort at Hogwarts. Wow. Even I'm excited and I _know_ what happens!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

The Darkest Heir, ch.3

_The __Truth Comes Out_

The wheels of the Hogwarts express were in full motion. They speed across the train tracks leading over a beautiful green landscape with bridges, rivers and waterfalls.

But for Ruby, none of this mattered. This wasn't just some train ride she was taking for pleasure or enjoyment. She was going to study at the finest school of magic in the world! The school her father, Lord Voldemort had studied himself.

She had always known about magic, of course. About muggles, _mudbloods_ and some other wizarding families. However, when it came to actually applying magic or using it, she was clueless. Her father had told her almost nothing about Hogwarts, only that the headmaster was supposed to be an idiot. These are in his words of course. He had also said something about not trusting anyone, or anything they might say about him.

Ruby wasn't exactly sure what this meant, though she had a pretty good idea. She knew that her father's 'job' was frowned upon by many people. She was told that he rounded up muggles and mudbloods and took them elsewhere, some sort of facility. Ruby completely approved of this. If too many people started to learn magic, then it would be less meaningful. She agreed with her father that only those of pure blood sure be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Her father hadn't kept her completely in the dark after all. He had told her about one night in particular, when he was going to a house to take a half-muggle family to the facility. But they had resisted her father's attempts to take them away and instead fought him.

What happened next wasn't even clear to her father. Apparently he had shot of a spell _in his own defense_ which backfired at him and left him powerless.

Ruby shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts of these unpleasant things. She turned and grinned to the boy sitting across from her.

He returned the smile shyly and then turned to look out the window.

"Hello?" Someone was banging on the door of their compartment. Ruby got up and slid open the door. "Hi." She said flatly looking at the boy who had disturbed the peace and quiet she was enjoying.

"Hi. I'm Ron. Mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full…" Ruby looked at him curiously, and then she remembered him as one of the red haired boys they had watched enter the platform.

"Oh…sure." Ruby mumbled and sat back down on the bench. Ron took a seat next to Harry.

"Hi Ron, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Smiled Harry as he turned to face him.

Ron's face immediately turned a scarlet color. "You're Harry P-Potter?" He stuttered. Ruby stared at him curiously.

Harry nodded, obviously shaken.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Ron, "Never thought I would be sitting on the Hogwarts express with Harry Potter.

"Why is that so weird…why are you famous, Harry?" Ruby asked suspiciously. Ron stared at her as if she had suddenly sprouted two extra heads.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" He asked in pure amazement. "Tell her Harry!"

Harry blushed and looked down at the floor. "I didn't really do anything, but Voldemort, I sure hope you know what he is-"

"Wait." Ruby interrupted. "How do you know Voldemort?"

Harry looked at her darkly. "Everyone knows who he is, I'm told. I'm knew to this whole 'you're a wizard' thing but my friend Hagrid said everyone knows of me and Voldemort."

"I know who he is!" Ruby cried protectively.

"Then you know he's the darkest and most evil wizard of the century, right?" Ron asked her, annoyed that this had interrupted Harry's story.

"What? No! He just gets rid of mudbloods and muggles!" When Ruby said this Ron let out a small gasp. Even Harry looked at her with a new perspective.

"Ruby, don't you think that's terrible! He murders hundreds of innocent people!" Harry looked at her darkly, as if he had a secret he no longer wished to share.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby backed off a bit as Harry's face softened, "But he doesn't murder people! That's a lie!"

Harry glared at Ruby with pure hatred in his amazing green eyes. "If he doesn't murder people, Ruby then how do you explain my mum and dad!!" He asked with fury. Ron turned to stare at her.

Harry continued, "Voldemort murdered my mum and dad when I was one year old! Now you're here telling me he's a good guy and doesn't kill people! He' the reason I have lived without parents my entire life!" Harry's breathing was shallow and his voice was hoarse.

Ruby felt like the world was collapsing in on her. Her father had told her that she would hear lies about him. But why in the world would this boy make this story up? She had never dreamed that she would hear of her dad being a murderer. And not just a killer, but the darkest wizard in the last century! It was inconceivable!

Just then a boy barged into their compartment. "Ruby! There you are!" It was Draco. "Come with me, Ruby, you don't need to hang around with riff raff like this…" He turned his nose when his eyes landed on Ron.

Ruby got up and followed Draco out of the compartment silently. She turned and looked at Harry one last time. His expression had not changed a bit; it was still hard, cold and unforgiving.

"Draco," Ruby began, "That boy Harry said…said my dad murdered his mum and dad!"

Draco turned to look at Ruby. "Ruby, my dad didn't want me to tell you this yet…but it's true. You're dad's a murderer. Boy before you freak out, let me tell you that he was doing it for a good and noble cause; to protect this school and those like it from filth like that Potter and Weasley boys."

Ruby wanted to cry. "He lied to me!" Ruby thought angrily about her father, "He killed that boy's parents!"

She turned to face Draco again, "But Draco, those two boys seemed really nice. I can't believe…I just don't understand why, how my dad could just kill a boy's parents like that!"

Draco looked at her sympathetically. "I know it's a shock Ruby, but your dad is protecting the people who carry the blood of true wizards! People like you and me. And Ruby…did you know you're his heir?" Ruby looked at him, not knowing how much more of this she could stand.

"I'm his what?" She felt like weeping again.

"His heir." Draco said flatly. "You will inherit his power and magical abilities. You will become the greatest, darkest witch of the time."

That did it. Tears began to pour down Ruby's pale face. She sobbed, "Draco, I don't_ want_ to be the darkest wizard ever!"

Draco sighed and put an arm around her shoulder. He led her down a few compartments and helped her into a seat. "Calm down Ruby. Everything will be fine, you'll see. I'd like you to meet someone I think you'll become very good friends with. Ruby, this is Pansy Parkinson."

Ruby glanced threw her tear stricken eyes to a girl standing a few feet away.

She was extremely thin, boarding on scrawny. Her hair was pale blonde and her eyes were dark. She grinned and showed off a mouth full of crooked teeth. "Hi Ruby. I assume Draco has just told you…about everything."

Ruby nodded. "So you're…"

"Yes." Pansy confirmed. "I know about everything The Dark Lord does. My dad is one of his most trusted death eaters." Ruby nodded, still clearly distraught.

"Now Ruby," Draco began, "Hogwarts has four houses that we will all be placed in. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Ruby stopped crying long enough to listen.

"Gryffindor's a full of bogus. You definitely don't want to be sorted into that house." He said bitterly. "Hufflepuffs almost has bad. Ravenclaws okay, I suppose, but the real one you want is Slytherin."

Ruby turned and glanced at him. "Why would I want that?" she asked flatly.

This time Draco smiled. "You're father went into that house." Ruby was filled with anger. "Draco, why would I want to be in the same house as my dad! He's a great wizard, yes, but he's a murderer! Plus, he lied to me."

Pansy looked towards Draco with a worried expression. He turned and patted Ruby's shoulder. "He was going to tell you at Christmas break, I believe. He just wanted to be sure that you were…ready, that's all." Ruby called down a bit. So he was planning on telling her…he just knew it would scare her and shock her. But if this was a good cause, and what she was destined for-

"You okay now, Ruby?" Pansy asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Ruby nodded and raised her head a bit.

Draco gave her a small hug and Pansy sat down beside her. "So Ruby, tell me, do you like Quidditch?" Pansy asked with a small grin, though she was obviously just trying to distract Ruby's thoughts.

Ruby nodded and a slow smile spread across her face. "Love Quidditch. My team's the Chudley Cannons, what about you?" Pansy made a face. "Oh Ruby, the Cannons suck!"

"I know." Ruby admitted, "But I've always cheered for the underdog."

* * *

About two hours later, the Hogwarts express was just pulling up to the station. All the students clamored out of the train, pushing and shoving. Ruby was among this until she crashed into another student with a loud 'thud.'

She looked up. "Wow, he's enormous!" She thought as she squinted to see who the guy was. She saw right away that it was definitely not a student. He looked more like a giant!

The man peered down at her and then smiled. "Firs' year, I assume?" He spoke with a long drawl. Ruby nodded shyly. Draco and Pansy appeared on both sides of her, and behind Draco stood two husky kids she recognized as friends of Draco. She thought their names were Carb and Google or something like that.

"Firs' year ter the boats!" The large man shouted above all the noise and chaos.

Ruby helped herself down into one of the boats with Draco, Pansy and Carb and Google. When the giant man and set them off and they were on their way across the great lake she turned and smiled at Draco.

"I see you've cheered up." He said with an I-told-you-so edge in his voice. Ruby nodded. "I'm just so excited! Look at that, isn't it beautiful!" Ruby pointed towards the glowing silhouette of Hogwarts castle. Draco nodded quickly then he introduced his friends. "Ruby this is Crabbe and Goyle. They're one of us." Ruby shook hands with both of them and mentally corrected their names.

When the boat landed all the first year students made their way up the huge staircase to the castle. A tall and elderly women was waiting at the top for them.

"Good evening, first years!" She smiled down at them, "I am Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher here. In a few minutes you will all be sorted into your respective houses. The house you become part of will be like your family in the time you are here. Good luck!" And without another word she swept off.

"How are we sorted?" Ruby whispered to Draco. But for once he didn't seem to have all the answers.

The same question had just been asked about 100 times throughout the crowd of first years. "I heard we have to battle a dragon!" she heard someone say.

"No, we're going to perform some beginner's spells!" Said a girl with particularly brown and bushy hair.

Ruby bit her fingernail. No one had mentioned doing spells already! She knew the dragon theory was ridiculous but it made her nervous anyway.

Professor McGonagall began to read names in alphabetical order. When their name was called each kid took a long, deep breath and made his way into the Great Hall.

"Dawson, Ruby."

Ruby looked to her new friends with must have been a look of pure panic. "Relax." Draco said easily. "Think Slytherin."

Ruby tried to keep his advice in mind, but as she walked towards the front of the hall she wondered if Slytherin would really be the best thing. She didn't want to be a Hufflepuff-not with a name like that. She didn't consider herself to be a brain either, so she couldn't be a ravenclaw. That left Gryffindor.

When she arrived at the front of the hall she turned to see each and every student, older years and those recently sorted, staring at her. She bit her fingernail again.

McGonagall stepped forward carrying a large, worn-out wizard's hat. "Please have a seat Ms. Dawson." She said promptly. Ruby took a deep breath and sat down on the wooden three-legged stood in front of her.

The Professor bent over and put the old hat on top of Ruby's head. It was so large and Ruby was so small that it completely shielded her eyes and most of her face.

"Well!" The hat exclaimed. Ruby drew in a deep breath. The hat was…talking to her!

"Ms.Dawson is it? Yes Ruby….hmmm, where to put you…" The hat seemed to be thinking a lot to itself. "You come from a dark past, I see…your family was all in Slytherin," It went on, "But there's courage too! Plenty of it! And the urge to be good and fulfill your own goals, not your families. But where shall I put you? Not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff you say? That lets me choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor….they are very different you know. Yes? Well, then better be-"

* * *

Hehe, sorry guys! Hoped you enjoyed that little cliffhanger! Will Ruby be placed in Slytherin with her family and new friends, or in Gryffindor where her heart belongs? You'll just have to wait and see!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my story to your favorites, this chapter is for you! Please don't hesitate to add more comments, I'm always looking for ways to improve! Don't worry, the next chapter will be out shortly, I won't keep you waiting too long….


	4. A Fresh Start

The Darkest Heir

_A Fresh Start_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ruby's eyes widened as the name was called out. She instantly regretted ever thinking she might not belong in Slytherin. "Wait, no!" She thought desperately to herself. "My dad with _kill_ me! I'm the next darkest wizard of the century!"

But whether or not hate heard her, it gave no sign. Ruby cringed and got up to join her fellow Gryffindors. In a few moments time she was joined by Harry, Ron, the bushy brunette name Hermione and a boy called Neville.

Ron and Harry sat as far from her as possible, but given the lack of available seats, was only 3 rows away. Hermione sat down right next to Ruby and began chattering on right away about some stupid book called _Hogwarts: A History._ Ruby sent a fleeting look to Draco on the other side of the room who returned it with an expression of pure terror.

"Hermione, there's no need to talk to filth like that." Ron said bitterly nodding his head towards Ruby as he said it. "She despises muggles like you and your parents." Ruby's eyes fell. She didn't understand, her father had said that most wizards agreed with this cause. If she had known all those horrible things her father had done she wouldn't have said she agreed with them!

But in a moment of anger Ruby began to think that maybe her dad had a point. These mudbloods were being so mean to her! Maybe they deserved what they got…

Ruby looked down sadly and began picking at her food. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Later that night Ruby began unpacking her things in her new dorm. When she got to her pet snake, Jade's cage, she sighed happily.

"Jade, what did I do?" She whispered to the snake. "I only believed what people told me. And now everyone hates me! My dad's gunna hate me for being in Gryffindor. Draco and the others will hate me because I don't want to be a dark and evil witch. And the Gryffindors hate me because I _am_ dark. I am evil! It's in my blood…"

"What's in your blood?" Questioned Hermione as she walked up the stairs. "Who were you talking to? The only one here is this snake…you weren't talking to it were you?" Hermione crinkled her dark eyebrows.

Ruby shook her head in despair. "Please don't tell anyone!" She begged.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Can you…talk..to it? Does it answer?" For once Hermione seemed almost speechless. Out of the corner of her eyes Ruby saw Jade nod. She tried not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah it does. I mean she can understand me." Hermione's eyes were now as big as saucers. "Wow! You're a parseltongue!"

"A what?" Ruby asked flatly.

"You can talk to snakes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed surprised. "I didn't know there was a word for it."

Hermione nodded. "It's a very rare gift said only to be held by dark wizards. Ruby…were your parents dark wizards? Is that why Ron and Harry said you hate muggles and mudbloods?"

Ruby cringed and shut her eyes. She let herself drop on her bed and closed her eyes. "Yeah Hermione. My parents were…" She gulped, "Pretty dark wizards. But I didn't know! I just said those things because that's what I was taught. I'm so sorry if I offended you."

Hermione gave a small half-smile. "I forgive you. It's what you were taught when you grew up. But some people like that Malfoy automatically believe it's right and decent for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to go around murdering innocent people. I'm glad to see you're different."

Hermione turned and didn't look back at her. Ruby thought she was scared.

"See, Jade. I told you everyone hates me." She whispered quietly. However, not quietly enough, because Hermione turned and squinted at her. "I do not hate you. Neither does Harry or Ron. They'll come around."

"Whatever." Ruby said as she rolled over and got into bed.

_

* * *

_

_De__arest Ruby,_

_I have just received news that you have been informed about your heritage. I would love to discuss it more Ruby, but we can't through letters. It's too dangerous, and I might be found. I hope you aren't taking the news too harshly. After all Ruby, you are destined for the same. I also heard you had been sorted into Gryffindor. I am not amused by this, Ruby. You need to do whatever you can to get back into Slytherin. Those are our people. Those are the people who know the true you! Don't befriend the __Gryffindors__Ruby,__ they will lead you away from your destiny. Don't forget about me, daughter. I am your __father,__ you WILL follow in my footsteps. Write me back when you receive this, I want to know how you're doing. Oh, and good luck your first semester,_

_Love, Your Father_

Ruby glared angrily at the script on the page until it blurred and Hermione had to take it away from her.

"Mind if I read it?" Hermione asked and Ruby shook her head angrily. She watched Hermione's expression as she read the letter.

"Wow." She breathed. "Who _is_ your dad?"

Ruby froze. "Uhh..he's…he's just a very dark wizard, that's all." Ruby couldn't believe she was actually telling Hermione this. "But I'm not like that. At least I don't want to be."

Hermione nodded suspiciously. Ruby suspected she didn't really want to know anymore.

From out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ron and Harry approaching their table. She wasn't surprised, they were good friends with Hermione. She just felt so awkward.

"Hey guys!" Hermione waved them over. Harry sat across from Ruby and Ron was by his side.

"Guys, Ruby feels really bad about what she said on the train. You should give her another chance." Spoke Hermione matter-of-factly. But Ron scowled, "Why should we. She's just as bad as that Malfoy bloke."

Ruby winced. "You have no idea…" She thought sadly. Maybe she would eventually become the darkest witch of the time. But for now she just wanted to forget about it completely. "I'm so sorry Ron. Really, I am." Ruby confessed. She could at least pretend to be friends with them, right?

"Her dad worked for You-Know-Who, I think." Hermione said slowly, "Is that right Ruby?"

She nodded reluctantly and sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry. That's what I was taught. But now I see it was wrong. I…apologize." Ron stiffened but Harry nodded. "If you really are going to forget everything you were taught for us…I guess the least we could do is forgive you for your mistake." He concurred.

Hermione beamed. "Lovely. Now I believe we have double potions next, so we better be off…"

* * *

Double potions was torture for Ruby. She sat curling a strand of her red hair around her fingernail while the professor, Snape, lectured.

"Now," He said dryly, "Mr. Potter, can you tell me where I might find a bezoar?" Harry looked around madly as if she answer might be scribbled on the walls. "Uhhh, no."

Snape glared at him. "Interesting…10 points from Gryffindor, then." Although Ruby knew she didn't really belong in Gryffindor she noticed herself getting frustrated. Then Snape turned to her. "Who might you be?" he asked curiously. "You look like…someone I once knew."

Ruby turned behind her, just to make she he was actually speaking to her. "Uhhh, I'm Ruby. Dawson."

Snape's eyes widened. "Are you be any chance the daughter of Elizabeth Dawson?" He asked quietly. Ruby looked up surprised. "Well, yes!" Ruby had known for a long time her mother's name had been Elizabeth.

"Interesting." Snape mumbled. "Well that is the conclusion of our class today. I want 2 scrolls with all the information you can find about bezoar stones! I will see you next Monday! Oh, and Ruby…stay behind will you?"Ruby grimaced and saw Hermione give her a small smile of encouragement.

When everyone had cleared their things only she and Draco were left in the room. Draco grinned at her as they both approached Professor Snape.

"You're her, aren't you?" Snape seemed to stare right into her soul. "The child of the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded for her as he put a hand on her shoulder, he seemed to be proud to be friends with her. "Well, well, well…Miss Ruby it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He gave a small bow of his head.

"I don't understand sir, no one is supposed to know about me. Especially not teachers…my father will be found!"

Snpae chuckled. "Dear child, what your father doesn't know is that, that bumbling oaf Dubledore has been studying his past for many years. He had always suspected your father had a small affair with that girl Elizabeth, and that you might exist. Today Draco confirmed it by telling me. For you see Ruby, I am a spy for your father." Snape slowly lifted the cloak on his arm revealing what looked like a scull tattoo with a snake in it.

"Do you know what this is, Ruby?" Ruby shook her head.

"It is the symbol of our loyalty to the Dark Lord, and now to you. But Ruby, never let it slip what side my loyalties lie. It would be devastating for everyone. You, you're father and our entire cause. Good luck, Heir to the Dark Lord"

* * *

The talk with Snape had scared Ruby. She didn't want strange, dark wizards pledging their loyalty to her! She didn't want any of this! She wanted a normal school year with normal friends and normal teachers. She didn't want to be like her father, she wasn't a killer. Also, after meeting Hermione who was muggle-born, and Ron Weasley, a blood-traitor, she no longer believed that purebloods were the only ones worthy of magic. That was ridiculous!

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Ruby then backtracked in her thoughts. Maybe it didn't have to be…she could just pretend none of that ever happened. She would hang out with her new friends and ignore Draco and the others. She was determined to be different from her father-no matter what it took.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know that one was short, but still…

So Ruby hasn't really made a decision of which side to fight for yet. Which is fine because remember, she's only 11. All she wants right now is to fit in. Over the next few chapters her relationship and friendship with Hermione, Ron and most importantly Harry will deepen. What happens when Draco realizes what is happening? Keep watch

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, Lightstream, ThexBlackxRose, bellatrix360, Grimmer, and shagen6. Thanks so much for your comments guys!


	5. The First Christmas

The Darkest Heir

_The First Christmas_

Hey guys! So I've gotten some great reviews so far and I just want to thank you guys, you keep me motivated. Yesterday (July 11,) I didn't write at all and I apologize but I do have an excuse. The fifth Harry Potter movie came out!!! It was amazing and I am so glad I was it on opening night! Sorry, I just had to throw it out there, here we go….

Haven't had one of these in a while, so... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you thought I did you were terribly mistaken. If I did own Harry Potter, I don't think I'd be so eagerly awaiting the 7th book. Just a guess.

* * *

A light snowfall had drifted and settled over Hogwarts and the surrounding grounds. The flakey mist had turned the school into a very beautiful, but very cold landscape.

Ruby hated the winter. It reminded her of back home, because when it was winter she had absolutely nothing to do. She never attended school, her father didn't talk to her, and her father's 'helpers' never visited. Worst of all, she couldn't escape to the meadow just beyond her house. It was her sanctuary while she was growing up, the only place where she could lie around in the sun and not that cold, damp house she lived in.

"Ruby, duck!"

Ruby turned after she heard Hermione's voice and was able to bend down just in time to see a large snowball flying over her head.

Harry stood with Ron about 10 feet away laughing madly. Ruby smirked at their grinning faces.

"This is why you have to stop day dreaming, Ruby." Ron chuckled. Ruby gave him a small punch to his arm.

"Ow, that bloody hurt!" He cried rubbing his sore arm. "You hit hard!"

"Let's not get beaten up right before Christmas, right?" Harry tried to keep a straight face but inside Ruby knew he was still laughing.

But then something interrupted Ruby's innocent fun. Its name was Draco Malfoy.

"Ruby!" He spoke harshly, "What are you doing hanging around people like the mudblood Granger, or Potter?" You could tell from his icy glare he meant business.

Harry glared at him. "Buzz of Malfoy. We're having fun."

Draco just laughed. "No, I don't think I will. Because you see…" He walked over towards Ruby and threw his arm over her shoulder, "Ruby and I here go way back."

All three were stared at Ruby with suspicious expression. "Well Ruby…tell him to go away." Encouraged Hermione. This seemed to Ruby that it was more of an order than an actual suggestion.

"Draco…you heard em. Leave us alone." Ruby said calmly. Immediately after she said it she felt a rush of pride. She didn't have to pretend to be friends with him. He was pretty much a lousy person, and she would much rather hang out with the Gryffindors.

Draco looked at her as if she had slapped him. "Fine Ruby…but your father won't be too pleased to hear about this! Mark my words, he will hear about it!" He shouted as he stormed off with his cronies.

"How do ya know him Ruby?" Questioned Ron.

Ruby shook her head. "His dads a friend of mine. We hung out a bit over the summer."

"He's a right foul git, you know." Harry said darkly.

Ruby looked into his gorgeous green eyes that reminded him so much of her. "I know. Don't worry guys. You're my friends, not him." And for once, Ruby didn't have to lie.

* * *

The next morning, when Ruby awoke, it was Christmas. A new snowfall had covered the grounds giving it a magical appearance. But what was more important was-

"PRESENTS!" Hermione shouted from down the stairs. "Ruby, get up, there's presents!"

Ruby sighed. Sure Hermione had presents; her family was muggles, though they loved her very much. But daddy Voldemort had never given Ruby any Christmas presents. He believed that she shouldn't be spoiled, not even slightly. Nothing was given to her unless absolutely necessary.

But Ruby plucked up her dignity and ventured downstairs to Hermione, Ron and Harry, trying to be a good sport. But when she arrived downstairs she found a small stash near with her name on it too!

She turned to her friends, but they seemed preoccupied with mounds of wasted paper and ribbons to notice. She shrugged and tour into the first package.

"Wow!" she said breathlessly, "Thanks Hermione!"

It was a book about famous wizards and witches through the ages who had been parseltongues. "This is really great!"

Hermione grinned. "I like you're present too, Ruby" Hermione held up a humongous daily planner Ruby had given to her. "I'll start putting in things right now!" Ruby giggled.

Next, Ruby opened Ron's gift.

"Thanks for the dung bombs and the Beans, Ron!" She called to the other side of the room. Ron nodded politely while shoving chocolate frogs down his throat.

Next was a small box wrapped in green and silver. She carefully looked at the tag inside. '_From, __Draco__ and your real friends.'_ Ruby tossed it aside.

Lastly was Harry's present.

It was small, square, and thin. She unwrapped the paper delicately. It was a photo album.

She looked inside at the first photo. It was the four of them, Ruby, Hermione, Ron and Harry grinning and swaying with their arms wrapped around each other.

The second showed a picture of Ruby and Hermione ducking snowballs from the other day. Ruby flipped through the book with a small smile until she reached the last picture. It was of just the two of them, Harry and Ruby.

They were standing out in the snow by Hagrid's hut. Ruby had her arm touching the small of Harry's back slightly and Harry was gripping her opposite shoulder firmly. Both had on huge grins, and were rocking back and forth as the wind blew. Ruby thought it was beautiful.

"Harry…" she whispered, "This is like, the best present I've ever gotten."Ruby tried to stop herself from crying. God, why did she always have to get so emotional and ruin everything? Pull it together!

Harry grinned. "I didn't have many pictures, but I figured we can always add some on. Your gift is great too by the way. I love the Quidditch book. I just hope I do well enough at the trials Wood is holding for us so I can make the team…"

Ruby waved her hand threw the arm to show she wasn't worried. "Relax Harry. You're like, amazing at flying!"

Harry shook his head, clearly unconvinced.

* * *

The rest of the day was devoted to fun. They didn't go outside because the temperature had dropped to a bone-cracking -20 degrees. However, they enjoyed the cozy fired in the common room and playing wizard's chess, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Stupid, violent game…" She would occasionally mutter.

Dinner was a feast that night. There was so much pudding, turkey, duck, cupcakes and treats to make them all sick for a long time.

Later that night the four of them were sitting close together by the fire in the common room. Hermione sighed.

"What is it?" Ron asked puzzled, "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at him, "Nothing's wrong this has just been a great day, that's all."

Harry and Ruby nodded in agreement. "It's been amazing!" Ruby whispered happily, "I'm so glad I'm a Gryffindor…" She buried her head into the blanket the four of them were sharing. Hermione then gave her a huge hug, wrapping the blanket around her arms. Ron and Harry joined in before all four of them started giggling.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but mum's just sent in our Christmas gifts. They came a bit late I suppose," Spoke one of the Weasley twins, either Fred or George. These were Ron's older brothers, and were widely known for their practically jokes.

"Let's see…" said the other twin, "This one's for Ron, Hermione, this is Harry's and…I guess this must be for you Ruby." He tossed her a package wrapped in brown paper.

Ruby looked at Ron questioningly. "Why would your mother send me a package?"

Ron shrugged, "Don't get to excited, it's just something she knitted. She love to knit and always sends things to my friends." Ron rolled his eyes as if his mother's love for knitted wear was terribly embarrassing.

Ruby carefully unfolded the brown paper and untied the bow. It was a wooly blue sweater with a red R in the middle.

Ruby laughed fondly. "I _love _your mother, Ron."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy as he held up an extremely furry, gray, hooded sweater. "What the bloody hell was she thinking…?"

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night Hermione, Ruby."

The girls and the boys separated and wished each other one last Merry Christmas, before climbing the spiraled staircases to bed.

Ruby set her new sweater down on her trunk and was about to climb into bed, but noticed the reflection of the silver and green paper on her wall. She bent down to her stash of Christmas gifts that she moved up to her room and picked up the small green and silver box.

She looked around to see if Hermione was anywhere in the area before opening the box.

As she took off the cover she saw sparkling white light which could only belong to a piece of silver. Indeed it was silver. It was a long silver chain with a locket on the end. The locket pictured a large green snake on the front.

Ruby opened the clasp and slipped it around her neck. She admired it cautiously, for it was beautiful and it looked extremely old. She wondered how Draco got it.

But before she had time to really think it over she suddenly felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. She fell back and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ruby dreamt of her friends and herself sitting and smiling in the meadow where she used to play at her old house. But then a large green snake popped into her dream and bit each of them one by one. As soon as they were bit, Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared.

Ruby awoke breathing shallowly, panting, and covered in sweat. She took and deep breath, and went back to sleep.

* * *

So guys, this was your first taste at foreshadowing in my story! For those you can't stand it, I apologize. But for those who enjoy it, I promise there will be plenty more.

So what's up with Ruby's locket? Any guesses? In the next chapter you'll find out it's not just an ordinary piece of jewelry, in case you haven't already figured that out. But I'll shut up before I give it away.

Thanks again to all my reviewers, anyone who added this story as their favorites, or anyone who bothered to read this one out of about the 300,000 Harry Potter stories. Thank you!


	6. The Fight

The Darkest Heir

_The Fight_

Sorry for the long wait guys, I've just been so busy. Unfortunately, I don't know how many more chapters will be coming out for a while because I will be away for about 2 ½ weeks. I'm doing my best, though, and as always, thanks for your comments! Special thanks to Ember Riddle, aislingmonica, and azorianqt, because your reviews were thoughtful or just really complimentary.

* * *

"Thud!"

"Thud!"

"Thud!"

Ruby opened one eye and thought, "What in the world is that noise?" She rolled over sleepily to find Hermione stacking large textbooks on her bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ruby asked annoyed.

Hermione looked up and brushed her bushy brown hair from her eyes. "So sorry I woke you, Ruby."

"You honestly think that wouldn't?" Ruby was ticked off from being woken up so early.

Hermione sighed. "Sorry, but exams are coming you know. I have to start preparing!"

Ruby looked to her other dorm-mates to see if any of them had heard this. She shook her head disbelievingly. "It's December, Hermione."

"Best to get a jump on it, then."

Ruby couldn't help giggling. "Whatever."

She tried to lie back down and go to sleep but a sharp pain in her neck prevented her.

"Ow!" She cried as she clutched the place where the pain was. Instead her hand came to rest on the silver chain of her new necklace.

"Why did I put this on?" she muttered to herself. She felt around the back of her neck for the clasp but couldn't find it.

"Hermione? Can you help take my necklace off?"

Hermione nodded and hurried over to help. She ran her hands along the course of the chain searching for the clasp to open it.

"Ruby, I can't…where's the clasp?"

Ruby squinted her eyebrows in confusion. "It's on there somewhere…."

"No, it's not." Hermione said angrily, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Instead of answering, Ruby hurried right into the bathroom and turned the necklace 360 degrees. But Hermione was right; there was no clasp and therefore no way to take it off. She cried out angrily and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The next few weeks pasted uneventfully. Ruby hung out with her Gryffindor friends, did homework and helped Hermione study for exams.

Nothing happened until the four of them just happened to be walking in the corridors late one night. They shuffled along quietly, but quickly in hopes to reach their dorm before Filtch caught them.

"Don't you turn away from me!" a loud, shrill voice pierced the night.

Hermione gasped, obviously startled. She immediately grasped the closest thing to her, which happened to be Ruby's wrist.

"Mione, let go! I can't feel my fingers!" Ruby whispered.

"Sorry, but couldn't you hear that that was just coming from around the corner?"

Ruby shook her head. The four stuck their necks around the stone corner to see who had cried out. What they saw shocked the.

Professor Snape had Quirrel pressed up against the wall with his wand to his neck.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrel…" He whispered hoarsely. Quirrel just shook his head in fear. "Tell me what you want with the Sorcerer's Stone!" He whispered angrily pushing the tip of his wand into the flesh around his neck.

Quirrel just whimpered until Snape dropped him. "Useless…" he muttered before storming off.

Ruby turned just as Harry grabbed her by the hand. "We have the get out of here!" He said, while pulling the girls towards the common room.

Once inside the room after the fat lady's portrait, they began discussing what they had witnessed.

"What the bloody hell is a Sorcerer's Stone?" asked Ron.

"It's a magical gemstone said to look like a ruby," she glanced at Ruby quizzically but shook her head, "The elixir made from it lets you live forever!"

Ruby gasped and Harry looked at Hermione in bewilderment.

"You spent too much time at the library," said Ron simply.

"You don't think Snape is after the stone do you?" Harry asked quietly, "Stealing something like that would fit his, dare I say, rough demeanor."

"He wouldn't do that, he's a professor!" Hermione snapped.

"Well it was pretty clear Quirrel had no idea what he was talking about." Ron continued and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do you know what this means then…" started Hermione quietly, "The Stone is in the school!"

The other's eyes widened, especially Harry's, as his memory flashed back to the first day of school when Hagrid had brought an odd-looking package from Gringotts a day after it was robbed.

"I know how it got here." Harry said quietly as it dawned on him.

After he had filled his friends in on his side of the story he looked at them with a knowing glare. "We have to stop him."

Hermione looked around wildly, "Harry, no. This isn't our job."

"No one will believe us about Snape!" He shouted angrily, "I knew it, he's evil!"

Ruby glared at Harry, remembering the day Snape had pledged loyalty towards her and her father. "He's not evil Harry." She said quietly.

"Yes he is!" Harry exploded and glared at her. "I bet he was the one who jinxed my broom at that Quidditch match too!"

Ruby stood up as well and glared into his eyes, "Harry, you're way out of line!" She spat, "You can't go around saying things like that!"

"He almost killed me, or don't you remember!"

Ruby did remember that Quidditch match. Harry's broom had been shaking uncontrollably and had almost thrown him off. Snape had been mouthing things, but that was probably just coincidence. She had noticed something else. Quirrel had been muttering something that game too. When she had mentioned this to her friends, they shook it off immediately. This made her furious.

"I can see when my opinion isn't wanted." She said coolly. "I can just leave then!"

"No one's stopping you." said Harry harshly.

Hermione and Ron sent her fleeting glances but didn't say anything. Ruby stormed up to her room angrily without another word to anyone.

* * *

The next morning Ruby got up and left without saying a word to one of her friends. She grabbed her books for her next class and slammed the door on her way out.

She was way too early for class but she didn't feel like eating or hanging out in the Great Hall. She was just too upset.

"Ruby?"

She turned around to see who had spoken. "Hi Draco."

He nodded and walked towards her. His green eyes were focused directly on her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nothing."

"Liar." He spoke immediately.

She looked at him questioningly and sighed, "Fine. I got into a fight with Harry. Which is like fighting with Ron and Hermione since neither one stuck up for me."

Draco nodded sympathetically. "Why don't you come hang out with us for a while. I was just about to go back to the common room."

"I can't go to the Slytherin room." She said flatly.

Draco shrugged. "I trust you. C'mon, let's go. I know the password."

Ruby felt Draco place his hand on the small of her back and lead her away gently but forcefully. When they arrived in the dungeons Draco whispered the password (Gargoyle) to a suit of armor, which jumped aside and let them pass into a small chamber.

Draco seated himself down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Ruby hesitated but eventually joined him. Draco smiled and flung an arm around her shoulder.

Ruby felt his arm against her skin and felt goose bumps appear. She glanced at his eyes which were focused on her. The green light from his irises sparkled with mischief.

"I'm sorry your Gryffindor friends hurt you, Ruby." He added sorrowfully. "But I did tell you they couldn't be trusted. However, we Slytherins are very loyal. You can always come to us."

Ruby tried to blink back a tear but it wasn't working. Draco saw and ran his hand along her eye to wipe away the tear. Ruby blinked cautiously.

"I-I have to go now." Ruby said, jumping up. Draco stood up with her.

"Is it something I said?"

Ruby shook her head, no.

"I just have to…apologize." Ruby stuttered.

"To Harry?" Draco asked angrily, "You did nothing wrong!"

"I know." Ruby spoke quietly. "But…sometimes you just have to be the stronger person. But don't worry Draco….we'll hang out more soon. I promise."

Ruby turned to look at him again.

"Oh, but one more thing, why did you give me this necklace?"

Draco reached out and lightly touched the silver charm with the snake. "It was really from your father. He said…said it was come in handy later. Whatever that means." He shrugged, obviously hurt that she didn't want to stay. "We can talk later I guess." He turned away so that he didn't have to face her.

Ruby knitted her eyebrows sadly. "Bye Draco," She whispered, then turned and closed the door.

* * *

So, no cliffie. Lucky you. I apologize in advance for the wait you shall have to endure until I print the new chapter. My first excuse is that Harry Potter 7 comes out tomorrow!!!! Oh My God!!!! Then I'll be away, as I said. But I'll plan and make some drafts so that I can ensure you that the next chapter will be amazing.

It's almost the end of Ruby's first year! I wonder how it'll end up….

And what the heck is up with Draco??? Read more to find out….


	7. Saving the Stone

The Darkest Heir

_Saving The Stone_

Hey again! So I'm trying to squeeze out one more chapter before I have to go away, but I wasn't sure that was going to happen because I like each chapter to be perfect. Silly me!

Anyway, thanks ALWAYS to my awesome reviews! I want to partially dedicate this chapter to aislingmonica, just because her reviews are so darn awesome! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Also to WhiteWolfChickie , I would never DREAM of spoiling the 7th book! I won't even mention it if I can help it! Thanks so much guys!

* * *

Ruby quietly opened the portal to the Gryffindor common room. She was upset about the fight that had occurred yesterday between her and Harry. But that was over and she was ready to apologize for whatever wrong-doings she had said.

When she entered, she saw Harry sitting on the couch right away. He turned to face her and then sighed. "Hey Ruby." He said quietly.

"Hi, Harry."

"I reckon I was going completely mental last night. I'm sorry."

Ruby was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to apologize so quickly. "I wanted to say I'm sorry too. I got so mad for really no reason."

Harry sighed again, but this time happily. He got up and gave her a small hug. "Thanks Ruby."

Ruby grinned. "I reckon we would go tell Professor Dumbledore what happened last night when we saw Snape and Quirrel."

Harry cocked his head. "You think?"

Ruby nodded.

"Okay then." Harry ran a hand threw his shaggy black hair. "I also want to tell him that we know about the Stone….and we think that since it's almost the end of the school year, the person who wants it will try to steal it soon!"

Ruby knitted her eyebrows. "Ummmm, alright."

Harry grinned as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. "C'mon, let's ask to speak to Dumbledore now!"Ruby gasped as she felt herself being yanked out the door. She ran after Harry down the halls until they bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Please children! What are you doing out of bed so early in the morning?" She asked while brushing dirt off her long red robes.

"We have to speak with Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried out, breathless from running.

McGonagall squinted her eyes in confusion, "I'm afraid that's just not possible," she began slowly, "The Headmaster is away, but if you have something important to say I suggest you just tell me!"

Ruby looked at Harry who looked absolutely horrified. "He's not here!?" he asked bewildered.

"But tonight-" he broke off.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Ruby said without thinking. The professor's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"And now that Dumbledore is gone tonight, this is the perfect night to steal it! We think someone is going to try and steal it!" She continued quickly.

"I don't know how either of you found out about the Stone, but I can assure you that it is completely protected!" she stormed away without so much as a second glance.Harry groaned in frustration. "I can't believe she doesn't believe us!"

He stormed away angrily and Ruby followed. They walked in silence for a long time until Ruby began to notice that their surroundings didn't looks quite so familiar.

"Where are we Harry?"

"The 3rd floor corridor!" He barked.

"But that's forbidden!"

"Exactly." He said, "This must be where the Stone is hidden. Snape is going to steal it tonight, so the only way to save the Stone, is to steal it myself!"

Ruby looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm with you! Ron and Hermione will be with us too."

Harry nodded and turned to face a door. He yanked on the handle but it was locked. Of course.

"This is it." He whispered.

Ruby pointed her wand at the keyhole and muttered, "_Alohamora__!"_

Instantly the door popped open. Harry and Ruby stuck their necks inside and gasped.

Lying on the floor just a few feet away was an enormous dog. Enormous as in the size of an elephant. And an elephant with three heads!

Ruby opened her mouth to scream but Harry put his hand over her mouth to stop her. She whimpered with fear instead.

Somehow Harry kept calm as he pointed towards a floor panel resting under the dog's huge feet.

"A trap door." He whispered. Ruby nodded and turned to leave quickly. Harry followed.

"That was terrifying!" Ruby practically exploded once they were out of the dog's hearing range.

"There must be a way to get past him though….you know, in case Dumbledore needed the Stone back. Someone knows how to get past him…" He was thinking out loud.

But then it dawned on them both at the same time.

"Hagrid." They said confidently as they ran off.

* * *

Harry, Ruby, Ron and Hermione were making their way down to Hagrid's hut. Ruby and Harry were filling in all the details of the morning to a stunned Hermione and a bewildered Ron.

"I can't believe it! That's completely mental!" Ron blabbered, "A three-headed dog…."

"Hagrid will know how to get past that…thing." Ruby said confidently.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out as he pounded on the hut's door. "Open up!"

When Hagrid finally opened the door Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hagrid's shaggy beard was uncombed and his hair just the same. At about 9 feet tall, he towered above the rest of them.

"What can I do fer 'ye?" He asked confused.

"Hagrid! Ruby and I were walking around this morning, we got lost and ended up in the 3rd floor corridor!"

"Uh, oh." Hagrid looked flustered.

"We saw this enormous three-headed dog!" Harry continued, "Do you know anything about it?"Hagrid turned and ushered them into the hut. "Course I know about Fluffy!" he said quietly. "He's mine!"

"It has a name!?" Hermione asked her voice rising in panic.

"Of course it has a name. But uhh, don't you all go on worryin' bout him. He's perfectly harmless….you just play him a little music and he goes right ter sleep!" almost instantly Hagrid froze, "I should not have said that…" he muttered as he held his head in his hands.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry beamed as they jumped up to leave.

They left Hagrid sitting in his hut looking quite bewildered.

"So. Now we know how to get past….Fluffy. Dumbledores gone tonight so it's the perfect time to steal it! We have to get to it first!" Harry looked around to the 3 other flustered faces he saw.

"I guess it's the only thing we can do…" Hermione said, still terrified.

Ron and Ruby nodded. She felt so excited to be a part of something like this! She swelled with pride.

"So tonight." Harry whispered.

"Tonight." They repeated.

* * *

That night the four of them were the last ones in the common room, just as they planned. It was pitch dark and a little creepy, but they were determined to stop Snape at all costs.

"It's time." Harry whispered. They all stood up and walked quietly towards the portal.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice said behind them.

Ruby gasped and turned, but then sighed. It was only Neville.

"Not now, Neville!" Ruby said angrily.

"I won't let you leave!" he cried, "You took too many points from Gryffindor as it is! I-I won't let you!"

"I'm so sorry about this, Neville!" Hermione said sorrowfully, "_Patrificus__totallus_!"

Instantly, Neville's arms and legs snapped to his side as he fell to the floor, stiff as a board. "We'll undo you later!" Hermione promised as they hurried out the door.

When they arrived at the door in the 3rd floor corridor, all four of them were shaking. "R-ready?" Harry asked quietly as he pulled out a small wooden flute from his back pocket. They nodded.

"I'll play." Ruby offered.

Harry nodded. "That's fine. But I'm going down first. If it's safe, I'll call you." They nodded again.

"Ready?"

Ruby opened the door and began to play the wooden flute. Fluffy opened his eyes and growled at her, but when he heard the music he went right back to sleep, and this time his foot didn't cover the trap door.

Harry walked over to it quietly and opened the hinge. He looked at Ron, Hermione, and finally Ruby one last time. Then he jumped. They heard him screaming all the way down until finally…it stopped.

"It's okay!" He called up. "You land in something soft!"Hermione and Ron followed him one at a time down the trap door until only Ruby was left.

She took a deep breath and stopped playing. She ran to the door as fast as she could and jumped before the dog could wake up. Then she was falling, falling into blackness. Her screams pierced the chamber and the night.

* * *

Well, that's it guys! What's gunna happen this time, around? We all know what's supposed to happen from the 1st book, but I promise it'll be different! See you all when I get back from vacation!!! 


	8. The Door To The Darkness

The Darkest Heir

_Door __To__ The Darkness_

Ruby landed in something soft and light. She blinked into the darkness as her eyes adjusted to almost no light.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were beside her squirming in what appeared to be…a vine? Ruby touched the soft plant next to her, but it instantly wrapped around her wrist.

She cried out quickly and yanked her arm back, but the grip of the vine tightened. Ron and Harry's eyes were wide with panic but Hermione was just puzzled.

"I know what this is…" she began, "Devil's Snare!"

"What's that?" Ron asked his voice rising in panic.

"It will strangle us if we don't get out! This must be a test!" Hermione had stopped fighting the plant and seemed to be doing far better than the others were fighting it outrageously.

"Don't struggle! It'll kill you faster!" She cried. Ruby felt her heart in her chest and swear forming on her forehead. The vines were cutting off circulation in arms and slowly spreading to her body. She felt weak, dizzy. She was going to die, she realized.

"Wait! I know! Devil's Snare hates fire and light! We need to make a fire!" Ron might have tried to answer her, but he was too deeply buried in the green plant. Harry nodded, but the vine then planted itself over his mouth. He began to turn a sickly bluish- purple. "Hermione, now!" Ruby managed to cry, before the corners of her vision became fuzzy and black.

She didn't know what happened next, only that she was lying, panting for air on the cold concrete floor. Hermione stood above her, holding a wand encircled with flames. Harry was standing but breathing hard and Ron was also on the floor.

Ruby picked herself up carefully and tried to smile. They looked down at Ron on the floor looking much like a fish on the land with the way he was flopping around.

"Well…glad Hermione actually pays attention in class!" he finally managed to say. Harry shook his head and looked towards a large wooden door. "That's where we go next." He decided.

They made their way to the rusted old door and pushed it open slowly.

What they saw made them each gasp. A huge but realistic chess set was set up, with players the size of real people. "Chess?" Ron asked quizzically, "What's chess have to do with anything?""Another challenge!" Hermione answered, "We must have to play. And win…to move on that is."

"No way!" Ron scoffed, "we can just walk through those doors there!"

Ron hurriedly rushed towards the next set of wooden doors. He was stopped suddenly by the largest member of the opposing chess set, the king. The giant clay piece held a sword inches from Ron's head. Ron yelped and ran back towards his friends.

"Okay…so maybe she has a point." He answered meekly.

Harry nodded. "Alright then. C'mon Ron. You' re the best at chess. You'll lead us."

"Are you crazy?" The redhead asked. "I'll answer that, yes. No way am I directing us to play these guys!"

"Ron you have to!" Ruby cried, "What if Snape has the stone?" Or, she thought. What if Quirrel had it?

"Alright." Ron gulped. "Um…I think we have to take the place of some of these pieces. Harry can be a bishop. Hermione; A rook. I'll be a knight. That leaves you Ruby." He searched the game board for the suitable position for her. "I guess what's left is…the queen?"

"Ruby can't be the queen." Harry snapped. "That's the piece that is always taken."Ruby looked at him, confused. Was he protecting her?Ron nodded frustrated. "I know! But we have no choice."

Ron had led them solidly through 20 minutes of play with no real losses. Ruby surveyed the board. She was directly center with many opposing pieces near her. She gulped with fear. They had seen early in this game that is was much like wizards chess, the violent and cruel game Harry and Ron enjoyed.

"Oh…no, Ron, you can't be thinking what I'm thinking." Harry said suddenly. Ruby looked up.

"What, what is he thinking?" she balked.

Ron gulped. "No..you're right. I have to give myself up. Then Harry can checkmate the king. We'll win!"

Ruby gasped. "No Ron! You can't! I know a bit about chess myself. I can give myself up! I'm much more valuable than you are!"

Ron shook his head. "No, it's got to be me."

Harry looked torn. He had to choose between his best mate and Ruby.

"He's right Ruby. Let him go."

Ruby shuddered at what was about to happen. Hermione almost passed out with shock when Ron stepped forward and was instantly hit by the opposing king. He fell to the ground hard, like a rock. He didn't move.

Hermione meant to go towards him, but Harry stopped her. "No! Don't forget. We have to win…"He took a step forward and cried triumphantly, "Checkmate!"

The sword fell from the king's hands on the ground. Harry grimaced then ran towards Ron.

"He's unconscious." He said. Ruby whimpered. "I think he'll be okay though. Hermione…take Ron back to the castle. Get help…and Dumbledore."

Hermione stared at him. "What about you too??"

Harry looked at Ruby. "We're going after Snape." Ruby smiled darkly.

Hermione shook her head. "You're right. Ruby's got more courage than me. I mean…oh, good luck!" She threw her arms around Harry and then in turn, Ruby. Ruby held onto her friend for an extra moment. "Be safe." She heard her whisper before she turned to leave.

"Are you ready?" Harry looked fiercely into Ruby's eyes. She nodded. "Ordinarily, I would never ask you to come with me." He stared. "But I'm not worried about you. I know you'll be okay. And I'm….I'm scared."

Ruby reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Together they opened the door towards into the darkness.

Again, Ruby couldn't see. She could make out the faint outline of Harry's silhouette, but that was it.

Then suddenly, flames seemed to jump out of nowhere. A passage was light that lead the way down a corridor into a small chamber. In the chamber was only a mirror.

"Erised," Harry whispered. She didn't know what it meant and didn't ask. He broke free from her hand and walked slowly towards the mirror. Only then did they realize they were not alone.

"Hello, my friends." said a low, cold but calm voice. "So pleased you finally made it."

"I knew it." Ruby thought. It was Quirrel. Harry gasped, "You!" he cried.

"Me." He answered calmly. "Now Harry, I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to look into the mirror…and tell me what you see." He grabbed Harry firmly and held him in front of the mirror.

"He's going to lie." Ruby thought quickly. "I don't know what that mirror does but he's going to lie."

"I see myself…standing with my friends. Ruby is there, and my parents. Everyone is happy." Harry tried to sound convincing. Ruby wondered why he had included herself into his picture.

"LIAR!" cried a new voice that did not belong to Quirrel. "Let me speak to him!"

Quirrel slowly began to unwrap the turban on top of his head and slowly began to revile…a face. It was dark and shallow. Hard and cold. What was worse, she recognized it.

"Dad," She breathed softly.

Harry looked towards the face in pure terror. "Voldemort! You killed my patrents! It's you!" He was absolutely mad, furious! And why shouldn't he be? Ruby was horrified. Finally, her best friend and her father were meeting. Mortal enemies, with her in between.

"Ruby, catch!" Harry threw a bloody red rock towards her head. She caught it, but just barely. It was the stone, she realized. She had no idea how he got it.

She looked into the mirror of the stone and saw her reflection and the people that surrounded her.

The mans face curled into a smile. "Foolish boy…didn't you know? Ruby's father has long been in my service!" He said triumphantly.

"Liar." Ruby thought. "You are my father." The truth was left unsaid.

She clutched the stone. She knew what she had to do. She was going to see her father healthy again, alive. He won't be weak anymore. He'd have time to spend with her and she'd never be alone again. He had done terrible things, yes. But she could change his ways. It would all be over? Wouldn't it?

She began to walk towards his, the stone in her hand. Just as she was about to place it in his palm, Harry shouted to her, "Ruby, what are you doing!?" He roared. "I thought we were in this together! You're my best friend!"Ruby looked towards his with great sorrow. His emerald eyes, so much like her own with filled with terror. The poor kid had lost everything, his home his family. Now he had gone to Hogwarts and had made friends for the first time in his life. And she was about to betray him. She was about to turn away from her father and everything he stood for. She was about to hand the stone to Harry.

But suddenly she heard a cold, shrill voice. A spell was shot out as she felt the impact hit her chest.

She gasped for air but her lungs couldn't seem to fill themselves. She heard Harry's voice, shouting to her, shouting her name, "Ruby, no!" But it was too late, everything went black as her head fell back against the cold concrete.

First off, I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in forever, I admit it. It's my fault but I couldn't decide for the longest time how I wanted this chapter to end.

Well what do you think? You know I'd love to heard whatever you have to say! It's been a while so I expect some feedback. Let me know.

Once again, thanks to my readers! You really helped me off my ass here and you reminded me I was kinda in the middle of the story. Well, this one's for you!


	9. End of First Year

The Darkest Heir

_End __Of__ 1__st__ Year_

Pain. That was the first thing Ruby felt. Pain.

What had happened? Why was she in the infirmary?

Then it all came crashing down on her. She remembered everything, the stone, being in the chamber alone with Harry…and when she almost handed the stone over to her father. She didn't know what had happened after that. Had her father succeeded in getting back to power, or had her friend prevented it? She wasn't sure which she preferred.

"Oh thank goodness you're up!" Hermione came rushing out of nowhere her face glowing.

Ruby tried to sit up and hug her friend but fell back down due to the pain her head. "What happened?" She asked weakly.

Just then she saw Harry, lying in the bed next to her. He had bandages covering his entire head and part of his shoulder. But he was awake and breathing steadily.

"You almost died, that's what!" Harry spoke for Hermione. "It was…terrible."

Ruby squinted her eyes in confusion, "Who has the stone?"

"Dumbledore," said Harry. "I can't tell you exactly what happened because I don't remember. But I remember Voldemort stunned you and you fell down hard. I was so mad…I just threw myself on him, I think. Dumbledore said he couldn't touch me because…because my mum died to save me." He seemed a little dazed and confused.

"So." Ruby thought. "Harry doesn't remember me almost giving the stone away." She was glad but she also felt a bit guilty.

"The important thing is that we did it!" Ron said coming out of the other part of the room. "And you're both ok. That's important too." Hermione chuckled but neither Ruby nor Harry laughed. Ron didn't know what it felt like to be down there in the chamber. Almost alone. Not knowing if you would live or die.

Ruby groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"You have a concussion," Hermione said as if answering her question. "Madam Pomfrey couldn't cure it while you were unconscious. But you'll be okay now. You're going to be okay."

* * *

The next few days passed as a blur. It was near the end of term, so both Harry and Ruby had to take their final exams while in the infirmary.

Harry said Dumbledore visited often, but Ruby must have always been asleep, because she didn't see him.

But finally, they were feeling well enough to leave. They made their way passed Madame Pomfrey's final check before making a run for the Gryffindor common room.

Ruby was exhausted and couldn't believe it was her last day here. She wasn't looking forward to going home because she knew her father would have questions for her about what happened in the chamber. She had some for him as well, like why did he stun her? She was on his side!

She groaned in frustration as she began to pack her belongings into her trunk. She felt the pull of the locket against her neck as she bent down to pick up her cloak. She also wanted to know where this was from, and she couldn't remove it from around her neck.

But it didn't matter what was waiting for her at home. She was determined to spend the last of her time enjoying it with her friends.

When Ruby finally finished packing, she made her way down the stairs into the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her.

She sat down next to them and smiled, which was returned with three cheeky smiles of their own.

"What a week!" Ron breathed, breaking the silence. "First the stone, then I think I've lost two of my best mates!"

Ruby looked up, startled. She had never heard Ron refer to her as his best friend before. Ruby smiled shyly. "This year has been nothing like I expected."

Harry casually threw his arm over her shoulder and grinned. As she looked into his eyes she felt a wave of guilt consume her. "Next year will be even better. I promise."

Ruby grinned. She wanted so desperately to believe him. Especially because she was afraid her father would never let her back again after what had gone down in the chamber. She'd have to lie, she decided.

But there was plenty of time for that later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy what was left of the school year.

And she did. Ruby feasted with her friends until all of their stomachs hurt greatly. But when it was announced that Slytherin has lost the house cup to Gryffindor, she couldn't help feel a pang of remorse for the house to which she really belonged, even above all the noise. When she caught Draco's cold dark stare she felt like crying. His dark eyes bore into her soul before he turned his back on her to join his friends.

On the way to the Hogwarts express, Ruby felt sadder than she ever had in her entire life. All the stability and happiness in her world were leaving her. She wanted to be sick when she thought she might never return.

Ruby and the Gryffindors grabbed a compartment alone on the train and Ruby watched from the foggy window as Hogwarts rolled off into the distance. She felt a lone year roll down her cheek.

Just then the door to the compartment and Ruby's peace and quiet opened. Draco stood in the hall. He glared at her friends but spoke only to Ruby.

"May I speak with you alone?"

Ruby nodded and got up. She turned and followed him into the hall. "Ruby, I know the school year stared bad for us, but believe me, this summer we'll make it all better. I promise." Ruby glanced up at his face. His blonde hair was parted to the side. He looked cute and open. Ruby wanted so much to believe him.

"I hope so Draco. I really do. Will you visit me this summer?"Draco's face brightened. "All the time, since my father is there practically every day."

"Ok, Draco. Well, I suppose I'll see you when we get off the train, then."

"You're going to go and sit back with them?" He asked in disbelief. "I mean, I know you were mad earlier, but c'mon!"

Ruby shook her head. "I have my reasons Draco. You uhh, gotta keep your enemies close right?"She felt uncomfortable with what she was saying. But it seemed to please Draco.

He ran a hand across her cheek and let it fall to the silver chain which held the snake locket. He took the necklace in his hands and looked at it solemnly, before turning and walking away.

Ruby watched his leave, puzzled, then returned to her compartment.

"What was that about?" Ron sounded harsh.

Ruby shrugged and looked away.

"Hey, Rubes, what's that?" Harry pointed to the locket around her neck. Ruby bit her lip. She had been trying so hard this year to hide it from Ron and especially Harry.

"Oh, that's that locket that you asked me to undo on Christmas, isn't it?" Hermione looked puzzled. "Why are you still wearing it?""It's just uh…from my dad."Harry narrowed his eyes but said nothing more. But her and Harry's families were well known to be off-limit discussions.

The train finally pulled into the station a few hours later. Ruby couldn't believe this was finally it. She didn't want to leave her friends, not yet. But far below she saw Mr. Malfoy waiting for her looking forlorn.

When everyone got off the train she made her way to him slowly and dreadfully.

"Ruby, wait up!" She turned and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron. She smiled sadly. "I guess this is it, huh?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll write. I swear, it won't be that bad for you. I have to go live with my aunt and uncle!" he shuddered.

"Oh, Ruby, I'll miss you!" Hermione threw her arms around her friend. Ron was next. His hug was as small and awkward as Hermione's was warm and friendly.

Harry was last. He gathered her small figure up into his arms and squeezed her tightly. He held on for and extra second, and when he finally let go, Ruby was not prepared.

She gave him one last quick squeeze before turning and walking to Mr. Malfoy. Her home, her father and punishment were all waiting for her. Ruby expected the summer to be bad, but she couldn't have even imagined what was yet to come.

* * *

Yay! First years done! Hopefully, this will be the least interesting out of all of Ruby's years here at school. Next year they'll all be a little older, a little more experienced. That is, if Daddy Voldemort even lets Ruby return to Hogwarts. What do you think? As always, I live for your reviews so please feel free to tell me whatever's on your mind. Much love, -bwayfan 


	10. Once Returned

The Darkest Heir

_Once Returned_

Ruby stood at the edge of platform 9 ¾ and inhaled the scents around her. She was so happy to be able to see this scene again, and feel the way she did once a year ago.

Ruby's return to Hogwarts had been doubtful from the start of the summer. Upon returning home, she was not treated with kindness. Her father was furious at her for not handing the sorcerer's stone to her at the end of her first year. That was apparently why he stunned her, because he thought she was about to hand it over to Harry Potter, even though Ruby hadn't made up her mind.

Harry Potter. She wondered what he was doing now. Was he thinking of her? Were any of them? Then again, why should she care? They had promised to write to her and yet, none had. She was been alone this summer.

Well not exactly alone. That was a lie. She had Draco Malfoy there to keep her company. He visited almost every day that summer and the two had gotten closer than they ever had before. He had been by her side since she had first learned of her heritage and her dark destiny. He had never left her. That is, until about five minutes ago. But he was off to find Pansy, so she didn't mind.

She needed a moment alone anyways. She needed to think. Her father had made her promise this year would be different. Different as in, she would leave the Gryffindor friends she had made alone. She was to focus on herself, and her destiny.

"Do not forget," She remembered her father saying, "You are the only one I have. Is something happens to you, I don't know what would happen. Our legacy, everything…would be gone."

She shuddered and thought of Harry again.

* * *

She didn't know it, but at the exact same moment, Harry was also thinking of her. He stood at the other end of the platform with his luggage quite alone. He ran a hand threw his shaggy black hair and stood up to his full height, which had been extended quite a few inches over the summer.

Just then he thought he saw a glimpse of bright red hair. He only knew one person with hair that color. Her name was Ruby.

He met her at the beginning of last year and they had not gotten along very well at all. Ruby apparently came from a long line of dark wizards who used to be loyal to Voldemort. She had come to school with harsh, prejudice ideas, but eventually she had dropped everything she had ever been taught about people to befriend himself, Ron and Hermione.

Just then he saw her for the first time in months. She had grown as well, and he red hair was now down to her waist. Her face was older-looking and she was taller. Yet, she was somehow darker than he remembered. He didn't know what it was, but she seemed more serious and more determined. Overall, he thought she was even more stunning than he remembered.

Ruby saw him too, she just pretended not to. He was definitely taller than he had been. His hair was much longer and he was sturdier than he had been before.

She noticed him trying to catch her eye but wouldn't look his way. She couldn't, for his own good.

"There you are!" Draco ran up to Ruby and put an arm on her shoulder. "Pansy got us a compartment alone. C'mon."

Ruby allowed herself to be steered away, leaving Harry confused and alone. Ruby felt bad, but didn't show it. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he was quickly joined by Ron and Hermione.

She shook her head and followed Draco onto the train. It was roomier and warmer than she remembered. She felt at peace at last. She was going back to Hogwarts, her real home. Everything would be okay.

"So Ruby, how was your summer?" asked Pansy, the tall, gangly Slytherin girl.

"Um, it was okay. But to be honest it would have been a drag without Draco. He kept me company."

Draco flashed her a brilliant smile but quickly looked away.

"Hey Ruby, I've been meaning to ask you, did your dad tell you about that necklace?"

Draco was referring to a silver locket Ruby always wore around her neck. It was small, so barely anyone noticed it. And on the front it pictured an emerald serpent, the color of her brilliant eyes.

"No…he didn't answer any questions about it. Why do you know if it means anything?"

Draco shrugged. "No. Last year he just told me to give it to you. When it seemed like you might be drifting away from her heritage. It did seem like that last year. I'm glad you've changed your ways. Who knows, if you hang with us more during the year, maybe Dumbledore will let you switch houses?"

Ruby nodded politely. Switching houses. From Gryffindor to Slytherin, about as opposite as you could possibly get.

Her whole family before her had been in Slytherin, known for its cunning, dark wizards. As opposed to Gryffindor, where she had been sorted, which was known for brave and noble wizards and witches. She had always known it had been a mistake. The Sorting Hat claimed it didn't make mistakes, but it seemed it must have this time around.

The rest of the train ride went by fast. Ruby talked with Pansy, Draco and the other Slytherins and didn't see Harry or the others once. She was perfectly okay with that, too. The less they knew about what had happened this summer, the better.

The feast was fairly awkward. Harry, Ron and Hermione finally greeted her with giant hugs. She returned them politely and then turned away fast. She spent most of the feast sitting far down the table from them, instead talking to Ginny, who had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

The rest of the night was a blur of sleepiness and loneliness for Ruby. Her friends sensed she wanted to remain alone, and so they left her like that.

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be better." Ruby found herself thinking wishfully. She didn't understand, she was back at Hogwarts, why wasn't she happy?

* * *

"Ruby, wait up!" Draco ran up to her in the hallway the following morning. "I've been looking for you, ready for Potions?"

Ruby shrugged. Instead of answering, she eyed Ron, Harry and Hermione as they walked a few paces ahead of her. Ron turned and gave her a dirty look. She knew she deserved it for ignoring them all day.

"-And I was thinking, it would be cool if you came too?" Draco was asking.

"I'm sorry, I totally blanked, what?" Ruby asked, giving herself a mental slap.

"The welcome back party. We're having a party in the Slytherin dorm, I want you to come with me." Draco asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Ruby flashed him a bright but fake smile.

Draco seemed satisfied though as he gently led her down the corridor to potions.

"A Slytherin party?" Ruby found herself wondering. "I'm not even in Slytherin."

Later that night, Ruby was getting ready to go out with Draco to the party. Hermione came into her room and stopped short when she saw Ruby.

"Ruby…listen, we need to talk." Hermione began slowly, "Why have you been avoiding us? I know something happened this summer, please tell me and we can-"

"You can't help." Ruby snapped. She immediately regretted it. "I mean, I'm sorry Hermione, I can't tell you. It'll be okay though." Ruby wished it were true.

"OK then." Hermione was clearly not satisfied with her answer. She paced around the dorm room and finally seated herself on the bed. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Ruby looked down at her clothes. She wore a short black skirt and over it a bright green halter top. Her sliver locket was clearly visible over her exposing shirt.

"I'm just going to a party." Ruby answered flatly as she tried to squeeze her feet into her black heels.

"With who?" Hermioen refused to drop the subject.

Ruby felt her temper flaring. "Well, if you must know, Draco invited me." Ruby quickly grabbed her purse and headed towards the spiraling stairs.

"You're changed Ruby."

Ruby turned when Hermione spoke. "What do you mean?" She was scared of what the answer was.

"Last year we were all such good friends…you seemed to really forget about your family's teachings. We had so much fun, you, me, Ron….and I saw the way you looked at Harry."

Ruby winced.

"And now…you're off to a party with Draco Malfoy, and you're wearing that?" She pointed to Ruby's unusual ensemble.

"Look….Hermione, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But this is for the better, trust me. I'll tell you about it later." Ruby lied.

Hermione nodded. "Have fun, I guess."

Ruby looked at her friend for one last moment before hurrying down the stairs and out into the hallway. She saw Draco waiting for her outside the portal. But she also saw Ron and Harry approaching fast.

"Ruby?!" Ron gasped when he saw his friend. "You look-"

"Great." Draco finished for Ron. "You look great, I mean." He took her by the arm. "Don't you agree Potter?"

Ruby silently begged for him not to answer. Harry's eyes stayed focused on hers. As did, whenever Harry looked into her eyes, she felt a s small shock radiate threw her body.

"She looks different." Harry answered coldly. Ruby begged for forgiveness with her eyes.

"We're going to a party." Draco bragged. Ruby desperately wanted to slap him across the face.

Harry's expression looked pained. "Well then, if this is what you want. I guess we'll talk later."

Seeing Harry's expression hurt Ruby badly. "Wait, Harry!" She tried to call to him but he clearly ignored her as he walked through the Fat Lady's picture frame.

"C'mon, Ruby." Draco led Ruby by the arm away from the Gryffindors and her friends.

They walked in silence until they arrived at the dungeons where she knew the Slytherin common room to be. When they walked in the entrance to the common room, she was astonished to see the amount of people there.

Pansy quickly rushed to her side, beaming. She was dressed similarly to Ruby minus the silver chain.

"The guest of honor has arrived!" Pansy declared as she grabbed Ruby's hand. The room broke out into cheers.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked flatly, and cautiously.

"This whole party is for you! We didn't tell you at first because Draco was sure if we did, you wouldn't come."

"He was right…" Ruby mumbled. She hated attention. Little did she knew that was all her life was going to become.

"A toast to Ruby!" Draco called out holding a glass in the air.

"Why are you toasting me?" She asked desperately.

"Well, I can't say it out loud, because it's hard to know if everyone here is completely loyal to your father. " He whispered, "Basically…we're toasting you, heir to the Dark Lord's thrown. Soon Ruby, you will lead us all."

Ruby felt weak at her knees. Yes, this summer she had accepted her fate. She had been preached of her destiny and decided she couldn't fight it any longer. But this was too much. Eventually she thought, she would need allies and support like this. But now, she was just a scared 12 year old girl, who didn't want this kind of attention.

"Draco…I, I have to go."

Ruby ran out of the room in a hurry. She ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room and quickly took off her party clothes.

She slipped on comfy pajamas and took off her high heels. They had each left many blisters because she never wore them. Hermioene was right, she realized. She was changing. But she didn't want too!

They didn't understand, Ruby thought of Ron, Hermione and Harry. She was ignoring them for their own good, especially Harry's. She had been trying to hide her feelings about this, but the truth was, her father had said that if he received news from Draco that she had been hanging around with Harry Potter, he would eliminate him.

Like for good. Ruby had no choice, she had to continue to stay close to Draco and stay away from Harry. If she didn't…and Draco told her father…she couldn't bear to think of what he might do.

Yes, this was Ruby's only option. With a heavy heart, Ruby threw herself onto her bed and fell into a feverish, troubled sleep.

* * *

Ta da! By the way, this is one of the longest chapters to _The Darkest Heir_ there has ever been! I'm very proud of this one.

So what do you guys think? Like that little twist at the end? If Ruby stays friends with Harry and the others, Daddy wouldn't be too pleased. He might even be angry enough to see that they're all eliminated for good. So what will Ruby do? Keep checking for updates, there will be some soon!

Any ideas? Comments? Questions? Please leave a review, I live to read them.


	11. The Nightmare that led to the Dream

The Darkest Heir

_The Nightmare that led to the Dream_

The following month had been a blur of pain and nightmares. Literal nightmares. Ruby seemed always tired, but whenever she tried to sleep, she awoke within the hour.

She had terrible dreams. Nightmares about when she was older, when she would eventually be the Dark Lady. She was always doing terrible things in these dreams. She was always faced with immense decisions. Once, she heard her father calling to her from the shadows, telling her what to do. Before her sat Harry, to his right Draco. They were all was screaming for her to cast her wand, to strike Harry Potter down. Except for Draco and Harry, who were oddly silent. "Do it now!" Someone cried. In the dream she raised her wand arm, and muttered the words she didn't know.

She woke up sweaty and afraid. She clutched her blanket and mopped her beaded forehead. She felt wetness on her cheeks as well, but this wasn't sweat, it was her tears. Ruby hardly ever cried. What was happening? These were just dreams…

Suddenly, she let out an uncontrollable sob. Hermione awoke with a start in the bed next to her.

"Ruby? Are you…crying? What's wrong?" The face of her once close friend made Ruby cry harder.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed to come sit next to Ruby. "Ruby, something's wrong. I know it is. Please…tell me. Tell us! Me, Ron and Harry. We've noticed something is wrong, tell us so we can help you."

Hermione's soft face seemed so convincing that Ruby really did begin to believe that she could help…but no, what could she do?

Another part of her argued that it didn't matter. Hermione was a better friend than Draco and any of the Slytherins. She should tell her. Well, not exactly but she could certainly give her a hint.

"Alright, Hermione." Ruby sighed. "I'll tell you."

And just as Ruby was about to open her mouth, Hermione stopped her. "Wait, we need the boys."

Hermione swiftly led her out of their dorm and into the boys.

"We can't be in here!" Ruby whispered shrilly.

"Nonsense." Hermione was looking around trying to detect which of the sleeping masses was Ron and Harry. But Ruby spotted them. Harry was sound asleep in the corner bed. She slowly walked over to his form.

He didn't have his glasses on, and he was breathing softly, his chest rising and falling reguraly. She hardly dared to breathe.

Just then, his eyes opened suddenly, and the piercing emerald color of their iris' met. He gasped, "Ruby? What-what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Get Ron. Hermione and I will be in the common room." She whispered.

He nodded vaguely as Ruby turned quickly, grabbed Hermione's arm and led her downstairs.

* * *

Ruby sat downstairs by the fire and rubbed her arms. Hermione was sitting on the couch, calmly watching her. 

Finally, Ron and Harry made it downstairs. They were each clad in dorm robes and looking very sleepy.

"What do you want Ruby…do you have any idea what time it is?" Ron asked annoyed. But Harry on the other hand seemed simply curious. Ron sat himself grumpily in the soft armchairs and folded her arms across his chest. Harry took a seat softly next to Hermione.

"Um ok…well it's a long story." Ruby gulped and she realized she was pacing before them.

"I'd like to start with why-"

"Why you've been ignoring us for the past month?" Ron asked angrily.

Ruby looked at the floor and nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Why don't you sit down?" Hermione had never said kinder words to her. She sighed, thankfully as Hermione moved over and created room for her between herself and Harry.

"So, I went home this summer, and apparently, Draco Malfoy had been…delivering some interesting information to my father of the summer." She began.

"You mean he was spying on you?" Harry asked.

Ruby was relieved she wasn't going to have to tell this story alone.

"Yes. He was spying on me. It turned out, not surprisingly, that my parents aren't too thrilled that I became friends with you guys." They nodded solemnly.

"But I thought you overcame this, Ruby? You said last year you didn't care what your family thought of you anymore. Because they were wrong."

"Yes, but…" Here it comes, she thought.

"I couldn't let them hurt you."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah. My parents said, if I were to become any closer to you, then I would change my opinion about….everything. And to prevent this…people could get hurt. I took this to mean you guys. So I didn't take any chances."

"Oh Ruby!" Tears were now streaming freely down Hermione's face.

She quickly threw her arms around Ruby and enveloped her in a tight hug. Harry quickly joined her, and Ron reluctantly left his seat to join in the hug as well. Ruby felt herself cry a little more and time seemed to stop, though she knew this hug must have lasted for several minutes. Eventually, they just ended up curling up on the couch and going to sleep. She had never felt so peaceful.

* * *

When she awoke, Ruby found her head comfortably curled on Harry's chest. She immediately sat up and inhaled quickly. She glanced around; 

Ron had seemed to end up on the floor, and his arms were clutching himself around the waist and was snoring soundly. But where was Hermione?

Just then, she saw her bushy-haired friend sitting behind her, smiling. There was a quickly identifiable twinkle in her eyes.

"Didja sleep well? You sure looked comfy…" she giggled, but Ruby's face turned scarlet. She looked down and found Harry's arms wrapped around her tightly. She blushed again and quickly untangled herself and stood up, panting. The boys stirred and began to wake up. Harry's eye opened and he stretched while he yawned. "Wow..what time is it?" Ron asked, finding himself alone on the floor.

"It's nine." Hermione answered. "And it's Saturday, so…what do ya wanna do?"

Ruby grinned happily. A day with her three best friends was exactly what she needed….only;

"Wait, guys." Ruby said. "I just…I can't let Draco know that we're friends again. We're gunna have to hide it, okay?"

Ron looked annoyed but Harry and Hermione nodded, understanding.

"But first things first…maybe we should get dressed?" Ruby suggested, eyeing Ron's clearly hand-me-down broomstick pajamas.

"What?" he muttered as they wandered up their separate staircases. "They were Bill's…"

"Dude, they're disgusting." Harry said as they all began to laugh.

* * *

Days passed away endlessly, and Ruby was happier than she had ever been in her life. Draco of course, assumed this was all due to his company, and tried to stay as close to Ruby as legally allowed. This made it hard for her to be with Ron, Hermione and Harry as much as she wished, but it was all worth it. She had found a way to live hr life the way she wanted…and no one had to know but her. 

Conflict was seemingly nonexistent, that is, until that one day at breakfast.

Draco had wandered over to the Gryffindor table, ready to walk Ruby to Potions.

"Ready to go?" he asked her kindly.

"Hey Draco, ever think maybe Ruby doesn't wanna walk to class with you every day?" Ron finally burst out. Ruby felt a wave of affection for her ginger-haired friend, but still wished he would keep his overly large mouth shut.

"No, I didn't Weasley. Do you know why? Because it's obvious that Ruby is in need of some real company after having to eat with you pigs."

Ron and Harry instantly stood up with Ruby and Draco. Draco eyes widened. "Is this some kind of challenge?" and as if he was issuing the first blow, he put his arm around Ruby's waist. She felt the uncomfortable weigh of her hand there, but dared not move.

She breathed in deeply, and prayed that Harry and Ron wouldn't say anything.

Ron just glared at Draco with pure hatred, but Harry's look was something more.

It was hate, sure, but it also looked a bit like…jealously? There was no way to be sure. Ruby silently begged them with her eyes to not say anything. She understood that this was the way it had to be. Her friends would understand soon enough. Ron angrily sat down and Harry followed. Ron angrily began chewing his cinnamon bun noisily, but Harry's eyes just followed Ruby silently until Draco had led her out of the Great Hall and out of sight.

Ruby pondered again what that look was in Harry's eyes. Was it really jealously? She didn't want it to be…but in a way she kind of did. She felt a strange prickling at the back of her neck.

But Ruby felt happy. No, it was more than happiness, she decided. Ruby Dawson felt…powerful. And she liked it.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know that was kinda short. But I hope it's enough to satisfy you through midterms! Anyway, as always, please review. I'm 1/5 the way to my goal of 100 reviews. Which is pretty good, considering I'm not 1/5 done with the story...oh yes, there is much more to come. Keep watching for an update. One will come soon, I promise! 


End file.
